


Taste

by Sotakura



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: I wrote this in response to a Tumblr post I saw which was just ugh brilliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, like that's literally it Damen eats Laurent out and likes it hella lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotakura/pseuds/Sotakura
Summary: Because there will never be enough fics about Damen rimming Laurent in the world, I have contributed this absolute filth. Inspired by a Tumblr response I saw from @onekingdomonce that said: "look me in the eye and tell me Damen doesn't eat ass", and honestly if I did that, I'd be a filthy, rotten liar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like hmm 20 minutes? so yeah, it hasn't been proofread oops.
> 
> You can find the Tumblr post I mentioned just [HERE](http://onekingdomonce.tumblr.com/post/143640123312/youhitlikeamilkfedcatamite-why-is-there-so-much)

“Are you going to stay down there all night,” Laurent asked, and it was harsh and breathy, “or are you going to _do_ something.”

 

“I am doing something,” Damen replied, an easy nonchalance dripping from his words. He raised his head just barely as he spoke, and Laurent could feel his breath wet and warm on his skin. “Can’t you feel it?” With a smirk, Damen ducked down once again and pushed his tongue against Laurent’s hole, piercing it inside of that heat that tightened around him deliciously. A groan forced itself from Laurent’s lips and he arched, back bowing against the sheets, his heels digging into Damen’s back.

 

Laurent had no notion of how long they’d been here; right here, sprawled across mussed bedclothes with Damen buried between his thighs. Knew only that the sun had fallen from the sky, and that the breeze that fluttered through the windows across the room was chilled.

 

Despite this, however, Damen showed no signs of relenting in his glorious torture. He lapped eagerly at Laurent’s skin, kissed it, sucked bruises into the soft of pale thighs that were pressed against his cheeks. Plunged his tongue as deep inside of Laurent’s hole as he could, relishing in the tight squeeze; the warmth; the vibrations of the moans Laurent couldn’t reign in. Damen would, in fact have stayed where he was for hours. His jaw ached, his lips felt swollen, and his cock was heavy, pressed uncomfortably against the sheets which provided little relief; and still, he couldn’t think of anything more euphoric than Laurent, and his pleasure, and the taste of his body.

 

“Enough, just fuck me, Damen,” One of Laurent’s hands wound its way into the curls atop Damen’s head, intent on pushing him away, but unconsciously pulling him in and holding him close instead. Damen watched Laurent’s eyes flutter, his lips opening around panting breaths. Followed the flush of red that bloomed on his chest and travelled along his neck and painted his cheeks. Damen tightened his fingers around Laurent’s thighs and plunged his tongue deep, saliva drenching his face and the bed below. Laurent’s cock gave a happy little twitch, spurting dribbles of cum into the thatch of fine hair at the base.

 

Damen knew well that even now Laurent was holding back, gripping tight onto whatever threads of restraint remained. It was evident in the quiver of his legs and the tightness of his stomach. But Damen was nothing if not determined, and he would slowly coax Laurent into relaxation; would ever carefully tease out his pleasure until he couldn’t hold on any more, not with all of his might, and Laurent would tumble over into a climax that would rake over his skin, and soak into his bones and leave him a mere trembling mess.

 

“You’ll come just like this.” Damen pressed the words against the sensitive skin behind Laurent’s balls. A challenge; a promise. Laurent raised his head a fraction, his eyes unfocused and dark. Damen smiled, slow and confident, before sinking back into Laurent, who flopped down into the pillows with a gasp and a rumbled, mangled cry that was a mix of expletives and Damen’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a 2000 word essay to write, and have exams in three weeks, so naturally I decided to write some porn instead lol. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [Sotakura](http://sotakura.tumblr.com/), or if kpop is your thing, you can check out my kpop blog at [Cutie-Taekwoonie](http://cutie-taekwoonie.tumblr.com/) :D :D
> 
> Good Day! ^-^


End file.
